fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Luigi’s Mansion 3: Portrait Panic
|image = ( Current Artwork ) |developer = YeeMeYee Studios |publisher = Fantendo |platforms = Nintendo Wii U / Nintendo NX |genre = Action / Adventure |Predecessor = Luigi’s Mansion: Dark Moon |released = 2016 - TBA |modes = Single Player Multiplayer |ratings = |media = Nintendo Wii U disc }} By reading this, you are now aware that the following text may or can contains spoilers from the actual published games by Nintendo; Luigi’s Mansion and Luigi’s Mansion: Dark Moon. If you do not wish to come across any spoilers, I would advice you to stop reading immediately. The following text also contains (fan-made) plot information from ' . Thereby I must remind you that everything that you’re going to read below, is completely made up and uses real published characters from the Mario Universe copyrighted by Nintendo. The characters are adopted with own interpretations of personality and are used with the acknowledgment that Nintendo may or might be able to remove this content from this website. Furthermore, Enjoy!'' '' '' (Current Title) is an upcoming game/project by '''YeeMeYee Studios, currently stated to be published for the Nintendo Wii U (Or for the Nintendo NX in the future). Just like its two predecessors (Luigi’s Mansion / Luigi’s Mansion: Dark Moon), the game takes place in several haunted mansions/areas where Luigi is supposed to catch ghosts and/or boo’s, finish levels and solve certain missions in a puzzle-oriented way to reach its goal. '' To help Luigi on his quest through all the ghostly residences, an old scientist named Elvin Gadd (or E. Gadd for short) has equipped him with a newly invented vacuum cleaner called the “Poltergust 7500“ (with an invisible plastic bin, to be able to see what’s inside the vacuum cleaner), used for capturing ghosts, and a “Ternary Scream"(name might change), a portable device (based on the Nintendo 3DS) used for communicating with the professor. He also uses the BoohPad as a map and to examine ghosts-filled areas. In the previous two Luigi's Mansion games, it was Mario who went missing, and it was up to Luigi to find him. Sadly, King Boo has found a way out of E. Gadd's laboratory in his absence (after being captured and probably being put inside a Boo Canister by Luigi in LM: Dark Moon) and takes revenge on him by kidnapping the professor into a painting with the help of his nephew; Red Eyed Boo. King Boo's unknown new illusionary magic created an alternate world together with his nephews powers, where he keeps E. Gadd and his Toad assistant in captivity in the so called; Painted Veil. King Boo is now able to outsmart Luigi on many levels by using the professor's knowledge about ghosts and other paranormal activities, against his will. Throughout the game, Luigi and the others find that Red Eyed Boo is fully responsible for E. Gadd's disappearance but later in the game it becomes clear that King Boo was behind this all along. Now Luigi is supposed to rescue Professor E. Gadd from King Boo's hands, instead of rescuing his brother Mario (who may now sometimes accompany him on his journey to save the professor). Thus, making it a two-player game, with the possibility for two players to help each other out. That contradicts with the other two games, which are both build upon the ordinary and globally well known one-player story-mode. It is up to the player(s) to solve the mysteries of the upcoming new exiting mansions and save the professor. My goal is to create a three-dimensional game for the Wii U/NX, that takes the Luigi's Mansion vibe to a whole new level. With the possibility to render the game in 1080p quality together with 60fps, it should now be allowed to create an even more ominous ambiance, thinking about better sound quality and an high-definition gaming experience. I want people to feel quite scared, while they're having fun playing the game. I hope you enjoy the following content, as this is my idea of how I see the next game in the Luigi's Mansion series. Your, Story Area 1 Luigi is having his birthday and is celebrating it together with his brother Mario, Princess Peach, E. Gadd's Toad assistant, Luigi's Polterpup (from the previous game) and two greenies. After Professor E. Gadd's awkward arrival at Luigi's house later that night, Luigi learned that strange things have been going on around the Evershade Museum owned by Toadsworth. E. Gadd has perceived paranormal signals from the museum that he has never ever observed before. Together with Mario, E. Gadd and his Toad assistant, they travel to the museum as Peach is given the job to look after Luigi's Polterpup. Once arrived, everything gets clear. Two golden greenies managed to get inside the building to admire all the precious jewels and treasures, but they are currently scaring the museum Toad guards at night, making it impossible for the museum to be guarded the way it should. Luigi and the others were invited by Toadsworth to check out the museum, find the two golden greenies and try to get them back to their senses, so that the museum can be guarded at night again. The four are examining all the rooms with care, and swiftly hear some ghosts laughing in the background. Following their voices into the central hall on the second floor, all the paintings suddenly start to move, giggle and glare at the four. E. Gadd, not scared at all by the quite disturbing moving pictures eventually ends up looking at at a Boo portrait, quite astonished by its movements. But this one seemed different, the Boo looks very realistic, almost touchable. In a faint you hear some Boos laughing in the back, but just as E. Gadd is leaning in too close, the Boo's eyes turn red and the professor eventually gets sucked up into the painting. In panic, his assistant jumps right after him into the painting, eventually getting lost too. Toadsworth freaks out and runs around in circles. Red Eyed Boo’s painting is still opened and sucks everything inside it that gets too close in its surroundings. Mario doesn’t hesitate one second and wants to jump inside the painting but eventually gets stopped by Toadsworth who is telling him that he is mad. The portrait is dripping thick paint on the floor and is now acting like a portal throughout the two worlds; the Painted Veil, and the Evershade Valley. Mario and Luigi hear Toad and E. Gadd faintly scream for help. Right after the story intro, you’re once again allowed to walk through the museum on your own and you are given the choice to either enter the painting or not (although, eventually you should enter the painting because Toadsworth is not letting you leave the museum, unless you find both the professor and his assistant Toad and bring them back). The two golden greenies appear and are quite shocked themselves by the looks of the dripping portrait. Toadsworth gets scared and screams for Luigi’s help to get them out of his sight. The paranormal signals emitted by the paintings seem to affect the golden greenies and suddenly start to fly around in panick. Luigi and Mario both manage to capture each one of them inside their Poltergust, who both spit out a massive amount of coins and paper money. Luigi and Mario, already equipped with E. Gadd's newest invented Poltergust 7500 and Ternary Scream, step into the painting after having a motivational chat with Toadsworth. In the Painted Veil, Luigi and Mario are trying to look for the professor and his assistant Toad but end up following the wrong tracks, which are perfectly pointed out by the Boos. The brothers eventually get kicked out of another painting, hanging in another mansion. A Boo follows them, enters the painting again and then closes the painting, sealing it off with a painted version of E. Gadd’s screaming face. This is where the journey is about to start. Luigi wants to jump inside the painting to help E. Gadd, but jumps right through the canvas into another dirty room. Luigi suddenly gets a call from E. Gadd, on the Ternary Scream, which is stuttering very much, almost inaudible. E. Gadd tells him to follow his signals and to get Toadsworth to help him throughout the mansions. Totally energy drained from all that has happened, Luigi drops on the floor in the dark mansion, followed by his brother Mario. Not very much sooner Toadsworth manages to contact Luigi on his Ternary Scream, pointing the way out for him. Luigi then learns that the stronger the signal of E. Gadd’s calls, the closer the professor will be. With his new UV light attached to the Poltergust 7500 he can activate the painting portals to eventually enter the Painted Veil. Luigi then has to jump into several paintings inside the Painters Residence to get out of the building together with Mario. All entrances and eventual exits inside the mansion are blocked with debris. In the backyard of the mansion, there is a pile of unfinished paintings through which Luigi is able to escape the Painters Residence. Toadsworth managed to get hands on Mario’s and Luigi’s coordinates thanks to the installed GPS within the Ternary Scream. Not shortly after that, both are picked up by Toadsworth with a car. Driving on the mountain roads back to a safer place, they finally end up in E. Gadd’s enlarged and upgraded laboratory. Gameplay TBA Characters All the pictures are linked to their concerning characters. If the picture leads to nothing, or the link doesn't work, the character page has not yet been made. Playable Supporting Species Enemies The Boos The Ghosts Other Items and Treasures Tools Basic Treasures TBA Unique Treasures TBA Locations Area 1 In area 1 you'll be able to catch two golden greenies and collect and huge amount of treasures. The Evershade Museum TBA The Evershade Museum: Painted Veil TBA The Painters Residence The Painters Residence is an overgrown mansion in the middle of the forest near the mountains. Though it has already been abandoned for more than a hundred years, some might say that someone is still living in this neglected mansion, because the lights go on and off at night. A group of painters came up with the idea to build a house in the middle of the forest, to find their peace. Because it's so calm and quiet in the forest, the painters would be able to create better paintings, not affected by everyday life. It is said that the community of painters who lived inside the mansion for many years, all went crazy after many unknown strange events. The paintings made by the painters within the mansion are known to represent the painters' minds throughout the time. What happened to the painters after that is still a secret to everybody and they're nowhere to be seen. A lot of easels and paintings are dropped in the backyard, all removed from their original rooms in the mansion. The Painters Residence: Painted Veil TBA Scripted main story TBA Gallery Luigi’s Mansion 3 Portrait Panic - Box Art Wii U.png|Current Wii U Box Art Luigi's Mansion 3 Portrait Panic - Cover Art.png|Current Cover Art Luigi's Mansion 3 - 3D Logo.png|Current Official Logo YeeMeYee's Portrait.png|YeeMeYee's Portrait Cameo LM3 Character Frame - Slanito Cameo.png|Slanito's Portrait Cameo BabyBoo LM3.png|Ziegs's Baby Boo Original Artwork Gold Boo.png|Gold Boo's Official Artwork (by YeeMeYee) Goomboo.png|Goomboo's Official Artwork (by YeeMeYee) LM3 Portrait - Golden Warriors.png|The Golden Warriors Portrait Cameo which can be found in the Soul Sand area (by YeeMeYee) YeeMeYee Golden Heroes.png|Official artwork of Toad, Luigi and Mario (The Golden Warriors) after being touched by Gold Boo. This artwork makes a portrait cameo too, in the Soul Sand area (by YeeMeYee) Gallery 2017 Version LM3 - Announcement Poster 1.png|The 1st 2017 Announcement Poster of Luigi's Mansion 3 (working title) (by YeeMeYee) Fan Gallery Luigi's Mansion 3 - 3D Logo.png|Add your fan art here! Soundtrack Hey guys, YeeMeYee here. I'm going to compose some music for as well. I will link my Youtube account here on this page right after I've uploaded my first soundtrack of the game. What I'm going to use? → Logic Pro X! I hope you guys are just as exited as I am. Enjoy the current content! (24 Aug 2016) FIRST ONE IS UP!!!; Trailer Theme (25 Aug 2016) → Trailer Theme (FAN MADE) Luigi's Mansion 3 Portrait Panic Soundtrack - Trailer Theme-0|Trailer Theme (Fan-made) Luigi's Mansion 3 Portrait Panic Soundtrack - Toadsworth's Theme|Toadsworth's Theme Staff Roll * Ziegs the man ** Name Ternary Scream for Luigi's new communication device developed by Professor E. Gadd. ** Baby Boo's artwork * Sam the man → Slanito's Character in his Portrait Cameo Made possible by Category:YeeMeYee Studios Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Rated E Games Category:Luigi's Mansion (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Luigi's Mansion Games